


The Sound of Her Wings

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, starts with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: I’ve been listening to The Sandman and I couldn’t get this out of my head. If you’re not aware. Death of the Endless is the sister of Dream, whose domain is the Dreaming. Matthew is Dream’s raven. Gilbert is the fictional place Fiddlers Green, when he chooses to take a human form.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Sound of Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to The Sandman and I couldn’t get this out of my head. If you’re not aware. Death of the Endless is the sister of Dream, whose domain is the Dreaming. Matthew is Dream’s raven. Gilbert is the fictional place Fiddlers Green, when he chooses to take a human form.

Mickey heard the gunshot before he felt it. It hit him in his back, not hurting as much as a shotgun to the ass. Even in this moment of chaos, Mickey laughed inside at that. “I must tell Ian” he thought. Ian.  
Ian had stopped and was running back to him. Mickey tried to tell him to go. To get away. But nothing came out. Mickey could see a goth girl leaning against the fence. Everyone else was running around and screaming but she was just gazing right at him. He caught her eye and she winked at him.  
Another crack. He saw Ian fall and tried to call out to him, but everything was going dark. Soon he couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t feel anything either. Nothing. Except that goth girl.  
She was slender, black punky hair and pale pale skin. She looked a bit like his sister when she’d been a teenager. She was wearing a black cami top and jeans and big boots. Goth makeup and an Ankh pendant completed the look. And she was smiling.  
“Hi, Mickey.” She said.  
And Mickey knew who she was.  
“You’re Death, right?”  
“Right first time.”  
“Fucking bastard finally got me Huh?”  
“Yup.”  
Mickey was silent for a moment.  
“Ian?”  
“Him too.” Said the girl. “I’m going to go and pick him up at the hospital in a few.”  
“Huh.”  
“Ok sweetie, time to go.” She announced.  
Mickey looked at Death.  
“Could I.... um” he started.  
“What?”  
“Could I wait for him?”  
Death looked at his uncertain face.  
“What?”  
“We always said, now that we're married, whatever happened we’d face it together. So, can I wait for him?”  
Death looked thoughtful. She’d seen this human around. He was interesting, she thought. And it wasn’t such a hard request.  
“Sure.” She smiled.  
“Thanks.”  
“So you really love this guy huh?”  
“You have no idea. Was only supposed to be a bit of fun. Then before I knew it, he was my everything.”  
“And he feels the same way about you?”  
“I reckon. He could’ve had anyone but he proposed to me.”  
She nodded.  
“We had such a shit time. And I promised him, I promised myself, we’d get out.”  
“Well you kinda did.”  
She held out her hand.  
“Come on.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“The hospital Mickey.”  
He took her hand and found himself at the hospital. There was a lot of noise and people running. He watched Death walk through it all, unconcerned. She leant over and checked a computer. Then she turned back to Mickey.  
“Come on.”  
Mickey set off to walk through the crowd. They didn’t acknowledge him in any way, but neither did he bump into any of them. The pair entered a room where a lot of people were working very hard to try and save the body on the bed. Mickey saw the red hair and leaned against the wall, his legs shaking. He thrust his palms in his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. And then he heard it. Or rather he stopped hearing the bleep of the machine. Mickey rubbed his eyes and heard Death.  
“Hi Ian, hows it going.”  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“You know who I am. Your husband did any any rate.”  
“Mickey?”  
Mickey stood up. “Over here Ian.”  
Ian rushed to his husbands side and they embraced.  
“What happens now?” Asked Ian.  
“I think that’s up to her.” Replied Mickey.  
They faced her holding hands. They both looked directly at Death and nodded.  
She came towards them with the sound of beating wings.  
“Ahh stop!”  
A raven had somehow entered the hospital and was perched on a machine.  
Death withdrew and turned to the bird.  
“Matthew? What are you doing here?”  
The raven, Matthew, nodded at the two young men.  
“Apparently they are of interest. Gilbert has offered them a home.”  
“Gilbert?” Death was surprised. But she shrugged. she looked at the men.  
“See you around, guys.” And then she was gone.  
“Follow me.” Announced the raven.  
Mickey and Ian followed the raven into the Dreaming. They wandered through mist into a pleasant English country village. There was a pub and a few houses nearby. Matthew flew to one of them. It had a sign outside which read “Dreamer’s Rest”.  
“Here you go. This is yours now.”  
Ian spoke up.  
“Thank you. And when will we meet Gilbert?”  
“Meet him? You’re in him!” Said the bird before flying away.  
They walked into the cottage and found it pleasantly spacious with a large living and dining room and a well fitted kitchen downstairs. Upstairs was a huge bed and an even bigger shower and a separate bath.  
They came back downstairs and found the living room had been fitted with a large screen and all the films they could ever want. Mickey went into the kitchen and came back with two ice cold beers.  
“Is this heaven?” He asked, handing one to Ian.  
“I don’t know.” Ian took the beer gratefully.  
“But here’s the big question.....”  
“Ok” said Mickey steeling himself.  
“Van Damme or Seagal marathon?”


End file.
